battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cat (Uber Rare Cat)
Ice Cat is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Dynamites event. True form increases her attack power and range and raises chance to freeze Red enemies to 100%. Cat Evolves into Ice Queen Cat at level 10. Evolved into Ice Crystal Cat at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *Ability to stop Red Enemies, 100% in true form. *Moderate attack rate and animation. *Good DPS. *Fast recharge time for an Uber unit. *Low cost for an uber. Cons: *Low range in normal and evolved form. *Low HP (compared to other Uber Super Rare Cats of the same tier). Strategy/Usage * Her True Form shines greatly as having decent range (425) and moderate DPS, while she is an average stat uber, keep in mind she only has a recharge time of about a minute! This allows her to be stacked easily, and is very similar to Divine Coppermine in terms of stats. * She shines in levels like the Red Cyclone and certain heavenly tower stages. * Trashes Unjust War (Deadly) in its true form. Stack 2 of them and all enemies except Manic Dark Cat (Enemy) will be frozen until they get a knockback. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $2200 * Chapter 2: $3300 * Chapter 3: $4400 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Survives: Adds 28% chance to survive lethal strike, increases 8% per level up to 100% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Curse Immunity (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance * Normal Form: A girl sits atop a floating mass of ice, in which a frozen cat resides. Summons icicles to attack. * Evolved Form: The girl wears a crown, a sleeker outfit and holds a wand. The mass of ice is bigger now and the summoned icicles are more refined like spears. * True Form: The girl now sits atop a grand throne of ice, wears a more royal garb, and holds a long staff. Now attacks by summoning multiple large ice shards. Now has cleavage, reveals more of midriff and shows lots of her leg. Gallery Ice Cat EN Description.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Ice Queen Cat EN Description.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Ice Crystal Cat EN Description.PNG|True form description (EN) Ice Cat Attack Animation.gif|Ice Cat's attack animation Ice Queen Cat Attack Animation.gif|Ice Queen Cat's attack animation Ice Cat illust.png|by たっぷる Trivia * Ice Cat's evolved form, the Ice Queen Cat, is possibly a reference to the story of the Snow Queen. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/043.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%a2%a5%a4%a5%b9 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Salon Cat | Cat Machine >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats with Talents Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity